


Addicted

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Drake and JJ are having an evening in front of the TV; not that they end up watching much.





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, JJ/Drake, Your kisses are addictive,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

“Mmmm,” Drake sighed deamily, surfacing reluctantly. How long had they been lying here, sprawled across JJ’s sofa, making out? Hadn’t they been watching a movie? He vaguely remembered thinking it wasn’t all that good, but it seemed to have ended without him noticing because the news was on now. Where had the last hour or so gone? The only reason he’d moved at all was because his leg had gone to sleep. Shifting into a more comfortable position he tugged JJ back into his arms. “Where were we?”

JJ smiled. “I wish we could always do this.”

“What, make out on the sofa?”

“No, silly!” JJ chuckled, then reconsidered. “Well yes, that too, but I meant I wish we could spend every evening together, doing… whatever.”

“That would be nice.” Drake kissed JJ again and for a long time there was nothing but kissing, until they finally had to come up for air again.

“It’s getting late,” JJ said, albeit reluctantly, as if he didn’t really want to mention it but felt one of them should.

“You want me to leave?”

“No, of course not, but I think we should probably stop this and go to bed. We have to get up in the morning for work and it might be a good idea to get some sleep between now and then…”

Drake cut him off with another kiss, not that JJ showed any sign of objecting, wrapping his arms more tightly around Drake and returning his kiss enthusiastically. JJ did everything with enthusiasm; it was one of the many things Drake loved about his partner.

“You’re probably right,” Drake said eventually, during another pause for breath. “I’m just not sure it’s possible for me to stop. Your kisses are addictive.”

Laughing, JJ pulled his lover back down, kissing him again. “So are yours.”

“We’re doomed. We’ll be stuck here just kissing all night because neither of us can stop.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Well, it is a very enjoyable way of spending the night,” Drake conceded with a grin.

“It is, but I can think of something even more enjoyable that we could do.”

“Is that so? 

“Uh huh!”

“Weren’t you the one who was just saying we should go to bed and get some sleep?” Drake teased

“I was, but if you remember, I never said we couldn’t do something else before we go to sleep.”

“That’s true.”

“So, do you want to stay here just kissing all night, or shall we go to bed and see what else we can do that’s equally fun?”

“Since you put it that way… And I’m sure there’ll still be some kissing involved.”

“Oh, without a doubt,” JJ agreed, his solemn tone belied by the sparkle in his blue eyes.

“That’s settled then.”

Neither of them moved, and without meaning to they started kissing again. Long minutes passed, until at last…

“Um, Drake?”

“Mm?”

“If we’re going to bed, you’ll have to get off me so I can get up.”

“Not sure I like the sound of that.”

“Only until we get to the bed and take each other’s clothes off.”

“Oh. I like the sound of that a lot better.”

“I thought you might.”

With some reluctance, Drake slid off the sofa and stood up. He had pins and needles in one leg, but he ignored that, and the fact that he couldn’t feel his right foot at all. It made walking a bit hazardous but he was confident that JJ wouldn’t let him fall over as they stumbled their way through the apartment to the big bedroom and JJ’s king-sized bed, collapsing onto it in a giggling heap, like a couple of giddy teens experiencing the first flush of love.

As they fumbled with each other’s clothes, Drake reconsidered his earlier statement; perhaps it wasn’t just JJ’s kisses that were addictive, but the man himself. He hoped there wouldn’t be too much to do at work tomorrow, because he had a feeling they were going to get precious little sleep.

The End


End file.
